Yo-kai Watch Blasters (video game)
Moon Rabbit Crew: Iron Oni Army: |ratings = |website = Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad: Official website Moon Rabbit Crew: Official website Iron Oni Army: Official website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 |successor = Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 }} is a role-playing strategy game that was developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5, and serves as a spin-off from the main Yo-kai Watch games. and was released on July 11, 2015 in Japan and April 19, 2018 in South Korea, and will be released in North America and Europe on September 7, 2018, with Australia and New Zealand getting it the following day. A free expansion, called adds some more features and exclusive features was released digitally, in Japan on December 12, 2015. It will be released in North America and Europe on September 27, 2018, with Australia and Korea getting it later on in the year. As the title suggests, this game is follow-up to the Yo-kai Blasters application that originally came with Yo-kai Watch 2. Unlike the original game, Yo-kai Watch Blasters adds some features that weren't present, making it a separate title. Gameplay Yo-kai Watch Blasters is an expansion on the Oni-Busters gameplay that was first introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. Four players will face up against other Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai, which in the game the player will play as different Yo-kai and go around town in a beat 'em up action style. Players will team up to form groups of four to take on all Yo-kai, including some bosses. The game series also supports online multiplayer. Development Announcement Yo-kai Watch Blasters was first revealed in the April issue of CoroCoro magazine, which was later revealed that the game will come in two versions during the Level-5 Vision 2015, which were called Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad. The announcement came with a trailer which the game was set to be released on July 11, 2015 in Japan. In October's CoroCoro Comic magazine, they revealed that the latest Yo-kai Watch Blasters game, Moon Rabbit Crew, through an update that included in a box featured in the next month's issue of the magazine. The magazine also revealed that the two versions would have an free update in December. The official website revealed new features of the game. The update would have new missions, music, Yo-kai and other updates. Some Yo-kai would be introduced in the second movie of the series. Packaging In the Japanese prints of the games, Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps contains a medal for Rubeus J, while Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad contains a medal for Hardy Hound. Reception Arcade Adaptation Gallery Starting icon Logo's Boxart's Video Gallery File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ミッション篇 File:Yo-kai Watch Busters Second Trailer File:Yo-Kai Watch Busters Announcement Trailer File:YOKAI WATCH BLASTERS TRAILER!!!!! ENGLISH Trivia * Yo-kai Watch Blasters is heavily influenced from the cult classic Ghostbusters franchise. * This game marks the very first Yo-kai Watch piece of media to use to use the English spelling of "Yo-kai Watch" on the Japanese logo, which was announced a few months before Yo-kai Watch was localised into English. * This marked the first appearance of Usapyon. Usapyon was actually meant to be first released in Yo-kai Watch 3, with Blasters serving as a cameo, but the former game was then delayed into 2016. * This is the first game to feature Whisper as a playable character, though as Whispocrates. Whisper's regular form would not be playable until Yo-kai Watch 3. * The English localisation for Yo-kai Watch Blasters had remained a long-standing rumor, until around the time when the recast happened. ** As the game came out in Korea before any western territory, it seems that the games were planned to be released earlier than usual which explains the localised visuals in the Korean credits and English song titles featured in the intros. ** When the game was announced, it already had an approved age rating making it the first Yo-kai Watch game to have a pre-rated age rating. ** On a GameXplain video featuring Yo-kai Watch Blasters, the last save date was made on March 7, 2018, a month before the game was released in South Koreahttps://twitter.com/hepointatsquib/status/1033168343753281541. The game in the video seemed to have a near-complete translation further hinting that they were going to release it in the early Summer season rather than Fall. * This game will be the very first to get regional model changes, rather than just textural. External links * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad and White Dog Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch: Iron Oni Army References The YO-KAI WATCH Series is Back with Two New Co-op Action Games - Nintendo Official Site Category:Video games